


A Strange Request

by JellyJames



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyJames/pseuds/JellyJames
Summary: A small drabble in which Jhin is a lewd cowboy with a weakness for a pair of devil legs
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Thresh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	A Strange Request

The devil complied with the strange request from his partner in crime while giving him a curious glance, certainly surprised by this peculiar turn of events. He found himself laying comfortable on the old couch while his odd companion had chosen to sit on the floor with his back on him. "So you will just sit there ..."

"Hmm-hmn" The artist affirmed with a quiet mumble, too entertained to give a more detailed answer. There was something strange in his voice... Unexpectedly excited Thresh couldn't help but wonder for how long this little cowboy had wished to do something like that.

"On the floor right between my legs..." He continued with a pleased smile before placing one of his claws on the man's head to gently caress him, the slightly teasing tone encouraging him keep talking to him. 

"Y-yes..." Thresh didn't fail to notice the nervous stuttering in his voice... Was he already having a hard time maintaining any sort of coherence in such a short amount of time?

"... With my thighs on each side of your face" He took a small pause before continuing, the unexpected nature of this encounter still surprising him. To tell the truth... when Jhin first asked the devil to crush him with his legs his first conclusion was that the man was simply suicidal.

"Ah... Like that..." But that theory couldn't be further apart from reality. On his defense Thresh never imagined that the man possessed such sinful desires. But after hearing that timid, bashful response who was he to refuse?

"Slightly squeezing each side of your head. Unyielding~" He continued with his tease, convinced that the artist would take great joy in being embarrassed further. Of course he truly didn't have any intention to hurt him, even if it wouldn't take it much effort. Killing him in such a ridiculous way was never his plan.

"H-hmmngh..." Jhin became more and more vocal under him, a clear sign that the devil was pushing all the right buttons with his dirty talk and arousing him even more.

"While your hand mischievously wanders towards your crotch to give yourself pleasure" Because he would have to be blind to not notice the bulge that had formed in the artist's pants the moment his thighs first touched each side of his face.

"... N-not at all" He denied weakly, a soft moan escaping his lips and exposing him as a liar. A warm, electrifying wave on the devil's crotch announcing that if things continued in this direction Jhin wouldn't be the only pervert with a problem to solve...

"All of this while making those indecent sounds with your voice and your hand desperately searching for relief" But at this point there was little he could do to avoid it, too deep into his own attempts at humiliating the younger man to stop his own words. It was highly inappropriate for a devil to give in to such actions with a human, but Thresh was never truly decent and now that they had come so far he wouldn't depry from taking delight in the secret lustful nature of his dear human. "Say my name"

"T-thresh!" The man obediently complied, too drunk on these sensations to care about his usual stubborn pride. Because those last words weren't a request. They were an order. And Jhin had followed without hesitation. 

The sound of the artist moaning his name was more than enough to increase the growing pressure in the devil's pants, raw desire building up inside him after such provocations. 

"What a naughty boy..." He finally concluded with a mischievous smile. And as consequence of such inappropriate behavior Thresh was more than ready to provide Jhin a well-deserved lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> I put this on twitter weeks ago and figured out there would be no harm in sharing it here. Sorry it was so short, but expect more of them soon!


End file.
